


The Story in the Stars

by ravensflyaway



Series: Malec Cloud Atlas AUs [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cloud Atlas AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensflyaway/pseuds/ravensflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus reflects on how the stars tell a story.</p>
<p>This is the first part of a Cloud Atlas au that I'm starting. If you haven't seen the movie/read the book, this first part will not make a whole lot of sense, but the other stories can be read with minimal context. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is set in the future after an apocalypse type situation and the people live in a primitive way with only traces of past technology and a very interesting yet sometimes difficult to understand dialect called yibberin’. There is a guide i referenced here to help with some of the language if it is confusing.

_ Big Isle, 106 years after the fall _

 

The night sky. It slowly flows past, all the stars and planets and galaxies creating intricate patterns that are never really the same. Some of those patterns don’t exist  in this lifetime. The stars are so far away, yet they tell so many stories. They write history before the eyes of the viewer. As Magnus looked up at the stars, huddled by his small fire, these thoughts passed through his mind. Were these old visions he is seeing now visible when he was born? In his past life? In the life before that? Would they be the same in his next life?

His vision is directed away from the stars and to the man sleeping across the fire from him. His soul mate. In this life, Alekae. In a past life, Alexander Lightwood. Before that, who knows? They don’t remember any past lives, but Magnus knows they exist. How else could that mark on the back of Alekae’s neck be familiar the first time he saw it? How could his eyes be more familiar that his own? How did Magnus know as soon as he saw him that this man was linked to him in this life and all that had past and all that were to come?

Alekae’s clear blue eyes opened to meet his yellow ones. “Magnus? You be tiresome from day. Get to sleepin’ before light comes back.”

Magnus just nodded in response, rising slowly to join Alekae on the blankets on the other side of the fire. After they settled back down for sleep, Magnus spoke again. “Them stars are talkin’n’tellin’ this night..”

Alekae huffed in amusement against Magnus’ neck, “You’n those lights be speak’n often… You’ll be tired as th’ moon if you stay talkin’ with th’ stars longer.”

Magnus grumbled in response, “You be speaken’ the true true.. I’ll get to sleepin’ soon.”

But as Alekae fell back to sleep, all Magnus could do was remember the times they had met before this life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious, Alekae is supposed to be Alec. The name change was necessary for the setting.
> 
> More to come! The next parts will be memories of past lives where Alec and Magnus have met!
> 
> And of course, thank you to my wonderful beta etherreal


End file.
